The Daughter of Artemis
by BlueRose152
Summary: Naomi McFarlan, just an ordinary back street orphan suddenly finds herself in an upside down world of greek gods and one of them is the parent she's wished for her entire life. Rated M just to be safe. Pairing is Percy Jackson and OC.
1. Chapter 1

There was noise everywhere, all around me like a prison from which I could not break free. I was used to the noise of the screeching city but that didn't keep me from wanting to claw my ears out. I would receive no silence from the city that never sleeps.

"Yo lady watch where your going, idiot," A man yelled at me as he pushed around me. I brought my attention back to the present, leaving my silent fantasies to dwell in the back of my mind as I focused my attention on walking through the herd of workers funneling into Starbucks. I walked briskly past the bustling coffee-house. I was just stepping into the school building when the bell rang. Great my first day of high school and I was late. I grumbled walking to the front office. I walk up to an old lady with curly brown hair and big round glasses.

"Name," she asked?

"Oh Naomi McFarlan," I stated. She nodded writing on a slip of paper.

"Come with me I will lead you to your class," the woman said. I followed her out of the office and down the halls. She led me around so many corners I had lost all sense of direction. By the time we stopped walking we were in a hallway with only one door, marked exit.

"This will do," the woman said.

"What," I asked looking up to see, not the little old woman that had been there a few moments before, but a half woman half bird thing hovering in the air. I was horrified and so said the first thing that came to my mind.

"What the fuck," I said?

"How rude," the bird thing screeched," someone should teach you some manners." With that she dove towards me clawing at my face and head. By this point I had gotten over the whole being shocked thing and had moved straight past terrified to thoroughly pissed off. I whipped around ready to face the bird thing when a boy appeared. He looked to about my age and looked fairly normal. At least I thought he did until I saw he legs. His fur covered goat legs. He turned to me motioning to the exit door.

"Run," he yelled grabbing my hand and running out the door the bird thing flying after us. As soon as we were out the door I whipped around slamming it shut. The boy goat whatever dragged a park bench over to the door that I was barely managing to hold shut against the bird thing that was ramming into it. We shoved the park bench against the door, hoping it would hold off that thing for a little while at least.

"Come on," the boy-goat thing yelled dragging me behind him.

"What was that thing, and what the hell are you," I asked?

"No time for questions we have to go now," the boy thing panted.

"Oh hell no I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain everything," I growl planting my feet in the ground.

"Fine but we have to keep moving, come on," he says.

"First tell me where we are going," I state.

"Long Island Sound," he states calmly.

"What," I shriek?

"Come on just trust me," the boy thing pleads. I stand there thinking about it, but then I realize I have nothing to lose.

"Okay but we do it my way, my rules," I growl. He just nods following me across the school lawn and over to the parking lot. I look around the cars and pick a black Mercedes. I walk over to it, and notice that the windows are rolled down just slightly. This was too easy.

"What are you doing," the boy goat thing asks?

"Getting us some wheels, there is no way in hell I'm walking all the way to Long Island," I state sticking my arm into the car and unlocking the door.

"But...but," he sputters.

"Just get in," I growl sliding into the driver's seat. He ducks his head and slides into the seat next to me.

"Start explaining now," I say.

"Okay my name is Cole and have you heard of the greek myths," he asks. I nod sitting up straight as the car starts to rumble to life.

"You hot wired it," Cole asks?

"Yeah continue your explanation," I answer unfazed.

"You first," he says motioning to the car.

"I grew up as an orphan on the back streets of New York, you do what you have to survive," I state pulling out of the parking lot and moving through the streets. The streets were as packed as ever and the entire time we were in the city Cole was silent. As we hit the highway I looked over to see him fiddling with his thumbs.

"Explanation, now," I order.

"Okay so greek myths they're all true, every one or them and I'm a satyr, half goat half human. That thing you saw back there was a harpie, half woman half bird."

"Okay what does this have to do with me?"

"Your not surprised about anything I've told you so far," Cole asks?

"I'm surprised but I saw it with my own two eyes, I'm going to give it a chance," I state.

"Okay well you know about greek gods. Well when they hook up with mortals they have half god half human children called demigods. These demigods have a certain scent that attracts monsters who want to eat them. So to protect the demigods they set up a training camp to train them, and the satyrs job is to bring the demigods to bring them to that training camp, called camp Half-Blood."

"Are you saying that I'm a demigod," I ask?

"Yes or else the harpie wouldn't have attacked you and you wouldn't be able to see through the mist."

"The mist?"

"The mist is what hides the monsters from the normal humans," he states.

"So I have a mother or father that is a god?"

"Yes usually demigods have one parent so it's easier to determine whether the god parent is a girl or a guy, but you said you were an orphan." I nod.

"So I guess it could be any of them," he says. We spend the rest of the time with Cole only speaking to give directions.

"We're here," Cole says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so CourtingTheMoon Naomi is 14, the same age as Percy and this is taking place during the Titan's Curse. Naomi arrives at camp a few days before Percy gets back with Bianca and Nico.**

**This chapter is really short so sorry about that but I can't find my copy of The Titan's Curse anywhere so I have to put the story on hold until I get a copy from the library.**

I slide out of the car and look up the hill to see the largest pine tree I have ever seen. On one of its branches hung something gold that shimmered in the sunlight, and below the tree lay a large copper-colored dragon.  
"Is that a dragon," I ask Cole?  
"Yeah he is the camp's protector, his name is Peleus," Cole nods beckoning for me to follow him up the hill. I walk half way up before turning and walking over to the dragon. He raised his head peering at me with large yellow eyes. I put my hand out and he sniffed it gently. I walked around him admiring his shiny scales. He nudged me with his head and I scratched his chin. He leaned into my hand one of his back legs thumping causing the tree to shake. I let out a laugh, he was like a big puppy dog.  
"He's like a big puppy dog," I voiced my thoughts to Cole.  
"Yeah a big, fire-breathing, mean tempered puppy dog," Cole laughed," come on let me show you around camp." I nodded pulling away from Peleus and following Cole up to the crest of the hill. I looked down to see a large valley with orange shirted campers everywhere. I wasn't allowed to stand and admire the scene for long however, as Cole was very impatient and practically dragged me down the hill to a large house.  
"This is the big house," Cole informs me as he pushes his way through the door.  
"Real original name there," I mutter following him. Inside I see two men playing cards at a table. One is rather large and had a red face. He wore a floral Hawaiian shirt, and looked like someone who loved to play poker. The other was in a wheelchair and looked kinder, he had a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Ah Cole who is this," wheelchair man asked?  
"Naomi, Naomi McFarlan," I stated.  
"That's Chiron he's in charge of training and that's Mr. D he's camp director so be nice," Cole whispered to me.  
"Oh I suppose I must say it, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There, now don't expect me to be glad to meet you," Mr.D growled.  
"Well, Cole if you wouldn't mind taking Naomi for a tour around the camp, we'll prepare a bunk for her in cabin eleven for now," Chiron smiled at me. Cole nodded and I followed him out of the big house, more than happy to get away from the stuffy room. As I exited the big house I got a better look at the camp and what I saw took my breath away. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked to be of Ancient Greek architecture which included an open air-pavilion, an amphitheater, and a circular arena. The only thing off was that they didn't look ancient, they looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. Canoes glided across the sparkling blue lake, and all the kids had bright orange t-shirts marked with the words Camp Half-Blood. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.  
"Wow," I said my eyes wide.  
"Yeah it's pretty awesome, come on I'll give you the tour," Cole walks down the steps of the big house. I follow him back over to a sandpit where campers and satyrs were gathered to play volleyball.  
"This is the volleyball court. Hey guys," he called over to the group. Some of them waved, while others stared at me. Cole led me down past a building that he said was for arts and crafts and down to the amphitheater I had seen earlier.  
"This is the amphitheater where we have our campfire's every night," he explains and then we're off again. He is not a patient satyr. He led me over to a giant rock wall that was rumbling back and forth, with lava spilling down the sides. I watched as a camper stepped up grabbing onto some hand holds and beginning to scale the wall. The farther he got the more challenges there were, rocks fell from the top and the rock walls smashed together.  
"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered.  
"What new girl are you afraid," a large girl sneered at me.  
"No," I growled.  
"Really then I challenge you to a race up the climbing wall," the girl stated.  
"No that's okay we'll just be going Clarisse," Cole mutters nervously.  
"I accept," I growl ignoring Cole.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped forward glaring at Clarisse. Challenging the toughest girl at camp may not have been the best idea, but I wasn't really thinking about it and I may have been just a bit competitive. Just as we were about to start climbing, a blaze of light flashed across the sky, and landed in the lake. I heard a couple of people scream and before I knew what was happening I was running alongside Clarisse towards the lake. As we neared it I saw a large bus that was in the lake and around it was a large circle of scorched earth that had melted away the fresh snow. I watched in amazement as a lot of girls and four guys came piling out. The boy with black hair and sea-green eyes was talking to a boy who looked around ten and a girl who looked around my age. The girl didn't seem happy very here and after a few words motioned to the other girls and they left. The black-haired boy led the younger one-off, and they were closely followed by a black-haired girl with electric blue eyes and a satyr. The other boy who had blonde hair waved goodbye and got into the bus. The bus turned into a red sports car and he sped off into the sky.  
"Who was that," I asked?  
"That was Apollo, and Percy, Thalia and Grover, were leading a new camper up to Chiron. The other girls are Artemis's hunters," Cole stated.  
"Hunters as in like the immortal, monster slaying, hunters from myth," I ask? Cole nodded grimly.  
"Hey newbie did you forget already or are you just chicken," Clarisse growls.  
"I'm not chicken I thought you were, I mean you ran over her as fast as you could," I sneer.  
"Lets settle this now," Clarisse states walking back to the climbing wall. I follow her over there and position myself next to an easy hand hold.  
"I don't like this," Cole murmurs.  
"Just say go," I growl.  
"Fine go," he says. As soon as the words leave his lips I'm leaping for the next handhold. I start climbing, resisting the urge to check where Clarisse is, as it will only slow me down. I force myself to move faster as the wall starts to shake, and suddenly I'm only hanging on with one hand. I hear a couple gasps and spare a look down, a crowd has gathered and within the group are the boy with black hair and the girl that he had been talking to earlier. I growl focusing back on my goal and heaving myself back up. The lava has started to pour down now and I'm constantly dodging it as I move up the wall. I reach up for another handhold just as lava flies off the wall and lands on my shoulder. I grunt as is quickly burns through my shirt, leaving my bare skin exposed. I force myself to keep climbing ignoring the pain in my shoulder and grab on to the top of the wall. I feel strong hands grip my arms and pull me up onto the platform. I look up to see Clarisse grinning down at me.  
"I win," she states smirking," but for a newbie you aren't half bad." I smile at her as she smirks.  
"Thanks, but I'll win next time," I state half as a joke.  
"Sure you will newbie," she grins. We both head towards the stairs that descend to the ground and I follow her down.  
"See you around newbie," she says walking off.  
"Oh my gosh look at your shoulder," Cole says freaking out.  
"Cole it's fine," I say looking at it, but when I see it I feel like I'm going to throw up. My skin that used to be a pretty olive was scorched black and it was starting to ooze blood. I ignored it forcing the bile in my throat back down.  
"That was brave maiden," the girl I had seen before states walking over to me.  
"Thanks," I mutter not really sure what to make of her. She looked about my age but her eyes looked as if they held the wisdom of many years.  
"Zoe Nightshade," she said holding out her hand.  
"Naomi McFarlan," I replied taking her hand and shaking it.  
"Did you say McFarlan," she asked?  
"Yeah why," I ask.  
"I well it's just...never mind it doesn't matter," she smiled. She looked as if she was going to say something more but just then the boy she had been talking to before came up to us.  
"Hi my name's Percy," he said shoving his way in between us.  
"Naomi," I said.  
"Cool, are you new here," he asks?  
"Yeah first day," I reply giving him a look that said 'wanna make something of it'.  
"You challenged Clarisse on your first day," he asked in amazement?  
"Yeah I didn't think that through, the lava hurts," I smirk.  
"Yeah you should probably get that shoulder looked at," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me away from an angry Zoe. I followed him through the snow up to the big house, I watched his messy black hair as it flopped in his face. He was kinda cute, but I wasn't here to date boys. I followed him up the steps.  
"Chiron," he called.  
"Yes Percy," the centaur asked?  
"Um Naomi got burnt on the climbing wall so I'm gonna patch her up," he says leading me over to the infirmary. He sits me down on a bed and grabs some gauze.  
"I can do it myself," I growl. He ignores me rolling up my sleeve and placing the gauze on my shoulder. I grimace as it hits the burnt skin.  
"Here eat this it'll help," he hands me a square of something. I put it in my mouth and let the warmth that spreads from it flow all around my body. It tasted like chocolate. He was right it did help, the pain in my shoulder lessened considerably but the pain didn't go away completely.  
"There," he said as he tucked the end of the gauze into one of the many folds.  
"Have you seen all of camp yet," he asks?  
"No I was distracted by Clarisse," I state.  
"Come on I'll show you around," he says leading me out the door back into the snow. He shows me all around the camp, including the pegasus stables, the dining hall, and finally the cabins. He showed me which cabin was which including the cabin I would be staying in which was the Hermes cabin and his cabin, the Poseidon cabin, and the cabins that were never occupied such as Hera's and Artemis's cabins. However many of the cabins were empty at this time of year. He said that most of the campers only come in the summer. As he was showing me Artemis's cabin I saw that it was filled with the girls that had come out of the bus. I looked at Percy questionably.  
"The hunter's are permitted to use the cabin whenever they need it," he explained. I nodded as he walked me to the Hermes cabin. I pushed the door open stepping inside to find two boys who looked exactly the same.  
"Naomi meet Conner and Travis Stoll, they are both sons of Hermes," Percy says.  
"Hey nice to meet you Naomi," Conner grins.  
"Don't let them fool you, they are the biggest pranksters in camp and won't hesitate to rob you blind," Percy growls.  
"Oh Percy that hurts we aren't that bad and we would never steal from such a pretty girl," Travis smirks.  
"Give me back my necklace, now," I growl. All three boy look at me in shock.  
"Now,' I growl holding out my hand. Conner sighs placing my silver necklace of a deer in my hand.  
"How did you..," Travis starts to ask?  
"I'm not an idiot," I growl, touch my stuff and you die."  
"Jeez you have no sense of humor," Conner grumbles," definitely not a Hermes kid." Percy starts laughing.  
"I can see I don't need to worry about you Naomi, also we are playing capture the flag tomorrow night so get ready," he states before saying goodbye and heading to his cabin. As the sun started to set I changed into my pajamas which had appeared next to my bunk along with my other clothes in a duffel bag. I sat on my bed watching as the moon rose high in the sky. The night was the best time, and the moonlight made the snow outside shimmer. I sighed crawling into the sleeping bag the Stoll brothers had given me. I could see the laughter in their eyes as they gave it to me and had switched it with Conner's earlier.  
"AHHHHHH," I heard Conner scream from his bunk and I couldn't help but laugh. I turned over watching the moon float in the sky, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
